Voyeuristic Tendencies 3
by darthelwig
Summary: Tony doesn't even feel bad about finding them like this. Not anymore.


"Voyeuristic Tendencies 3"

By Darthelwig

* * *

*** I own nothing. I'm just having fun. ***

* * *

It was nights like this that Tony hated the most, nights where he missed a woman's touch so badly his entire body ached with it. It was an itch he couldn't shake off, desire a hot weight in his belly that kept him half-hard no matter how many cold showers he took.

Tony was a hot-blooded, sexual man. His list of conquests was proof of that, and while he was ashamed of the casual way he had treated those women now, he wasn't ashamed of his sex drive.

Ha. As if. Lesser men only wished.

But it was killing him tonight, and he paced the hallways of the Avengers compound in desperate need his hand couldn't sate.

And that's when he heard it.

He knew exactly what it was. _Who_ it was. He's heard that sound before.

Wanda. A long moan followed by a high-pitched little squeak and a gasp. Tony looked around and realized he'd ended up outside her bedroom, and lucky him, it sounded like she and Vision were at it again.

Did he dare?

As if there was any question. Of course he dared. His now rock-hard cock wouldn't let him walk away.

Tony touched the cold metal of the doorknob and slowly turned it, half hoping it was locked and this insanity would end before it even began, but it turned smoothly and the door inched open.

He sucked in a breath at the sight before him.

Wanda on her bed, on her knees, and he had the perfect view of Vision's tongue dipping into her dripping pussy as he held her open to him with slender fingers. Her breasts were pressed into the mattress, her face buried in the sheets as she failed to contain the cries of pleasure Vision was forcing from her.

Tony watched in rapt wonder as she opened her legs wider, welcomed her man-droid lover's face deeper into her sex. And Vision went willingly, burying himself in her, adding his own moans to the chorus as he licked and slurped at her.

The obscene sounds of their coupling covered the rough sound of Tony lowering his zipper.

He didn't ask himself if it was right or wrong, didn't argue with himself about the morals of spying on his teammates. He'd done this before. He'd come to this sight before, more than once and so hard, and he needed it now. This. This was what he wanted.

He closed his hand tight around his cock and began to pump his fist. Pre-cum already leaked from the tip, creating that delicious slide of skin on skin. He watched Wanda writhe and imagined what it would feel like to plunge his cock right into her. He'd fuck her wildly, hard and rough. She'd be burning hot and so very wet.

Vision pulled back from her cunt, covered in her juices, and Tony licked his lips and wondered what she would taste like.

He watched as Vision slid two fingers into Wanda's tight little hole, watched as she stretched around him, the contrast of his dark skin sinking into her pretty pink pussy almost making him come right then and there, but he squeezed the base of his cock hard, not quite ready for this to end.

Wanda's moans were shaky now, her entire body trembling as she took Vision's fingers all the way to the knuckles. Tony had to bite his lip to keep from making a sound as she began to fuck herself back onto Vision's hand, a squeaky little exhale escaping her with every hard bounce. Her juices coated Vision's hand and he met her with rough thrusts as her tempo quickened.

It was too much. Tony was working his cock faster now, his hand a piston milking his shaft and building his pleasure to a fever pitch. And god, he was keeping pace with her, he realized, fucking his hand to the sight and sound of her as if she was riding his cock. It was so good. Too good.

He shot thick, hot ropes of come over his hand as he crashed over the edge along with her, her scream muffled into the pillows but still loud in his ears. As soon as he could breathe again he opened his eyes to see Vision holding her up by the hips and cleaning her with his tongue while she lay panting and boneless.

Tony slid the door closed while they were still preoccupied and grimaced at the mess on his hand. If this was gonna be a regular thing he should probably start carrying some tissues around. He hoped this would be a regular thing. That would be awesome.

Strangely satisfied, he zipped up as best he could and went to wash his hands with visions of the two lovers fixed in his head.


End file.
